New and improved methods are constantly sought for measuring levels of liquids in storage tanks, whether those tanks be in a fixed location or in a movable object such as a motor vehicle. Benefits sought from new methods include increased system sensitivity and precision, improved reliability and elimination of moving parts in the liquid tank. One such system is a pressure based bubbler system.
In a pressure based bubbler system, a pressure transducer measures the pressure difference between the bottom of the liquid tank and either atmospheric pressure or the vapor region in the tank. An air pump forces the air into a tube which is at one point connected to the pressure transducer and at another point open in the bottom of the liquid tank. The air bubbles out of the tube at the bottom of the liquid tank to prevent fluid in the tank from traveling up the tube. Hence, the term "bubbler".
Improvements yet sought in these types of systems include increased durability and minimum invasiveness into the fluid tank.